memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Westmore
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = Academy Award nomination 5 Emmy Awards, 19 nominations 3 Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominations 3 Saturn Award nominations |roles = Makeup Designer & Supervisor; ''Star Trek'' Author; Featured Actor |characters = [[Conestoga colonists 001|SS Conestoga colonist]] |image2 = SS Conestoga colonist 9.jpg |caption2 = Westmore as a Conestoga colonist in "Terra Nova" }} Michael "Mike" George Westmore was the makeup designer, makeup artist, and makeup supervisor on all of the Star Trek spin-offs set in the prime universe, and created the majority of species that first appeared in , , and . He was also the makeup artist for the four ''Next Generation'' movies, , , , and , as well as three Star Trek video games, Star Trek: Klingon, Star Trek: Borg and Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. Westmore was nominated for an Academy Award for the makeup for . He had already won the award for 1985's Mask (shared with makeup artist Zoltan Elek). Spanning the years 1988-2005, Westmore was nominated for an Emmy Award every year the spin-off television series franchise was in production, the only Star Trek staffer to do so. Receiving on several occasion two nominations in a particular year, his total was 24 nominations, of which he won five. Apart from his Star Trek work, he also garnered in those years additional Emmy Award nominations for the television series and movies Highway to Heaven, David (both in 1988), Babe Ruth (1992), and Geppetto (2000), bringing his grand total of nominations to 28. In addition, Westmore has the distinction of becoming one of the very few Star Trek staffers in any function, to have officially served uninterrupted for the full eighteen years on the entire production run of the modern television franchise, having worked on all series and movies produced during that era (excepting and , due to his commitments to The Next Generation) at one time or another. In , Westmore was featured on a photograph as a colonist of the in the first season episode . On the first five DVD's of Deep Space Nine, "Michael Westmore's Aliens" is a special feature in which he talks about his favorite aliens in the that series. There is also an extended interview with Westmore in the Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) DVD. In addition to those interviews, he was one of the authors of Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal and Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts. Career outside Star Trek Hailing from Los Angeles, California, Michael Westmore was born in an extended family of which many members were working in the motion picture industry. Westmore's father, , was a hair stylist and makeup artist on the classic film (1939, featuring Phyllis Douglas and cinematography by Ernest Haller). Westmore's daughter, McKenzie Westmore, is an actress and has appeared in three Star Trek productions. His son, Michael Westmore, Jr., worked on Star Trek as an editor and prosthetic technician. His aunt, Pat Westmore worked as a hair stylist on . His brother, Monty Westmore and sister-in-law, June Westmore also worked on Star Trek as makeup artists. Many other members of the are famous makeup artists. Outside of the Star Trek saga, Westmore was the makeup artist for several films including (1974), (1980, with Chuck Hicks and Gil Perkins), (1976, with Michael Dorn), (1979, with David L. Ross), (1982), (1990, with set decoration by John M. Dwyer) and (2001, with Anton Yelchin, cinematography by Matthew F. Leonetti and music by Jerry Goldsmith). He also designed the Sleestak costumes for . Westmore was the makeup artist on Nicholas Meyer's 1983 TV movie (having also earned him an Emmy Award nomination), co-starring Bibi Besch and photographed by Gayne Rescher. In his early days, he was Butch "Eddie" Patrick's makeup artist on The Munsters. Star Trek interviews *''Star Trek'' DVD and Blu-ray special features: ** TNG Season 1 DVD – special feature, "The Making of a Legend" ("Make-Up") ** TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" ** TNG Season 3 DVD – special feature, "Memorable Missions" ( ), interviewed on ** TNG Season 4 DVD – special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Four" ("Make Up"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 and ** TNG Season 5 DVD – special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Five" ("Production"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 ** TNG Season 6 DVD – special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Six" ("Make Up"), interviewed on 15 November 2001 ** TNG Season 7 DVD – special feature, "Departmental Briefing Year Seven: Production" ("New Director, New Challenges"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 ** TNG Season 7 DVD – special feature, "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Family"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 ** TNG Season 7 DVD – special feature, "The Making of "All Good Things… " Year Seven" ("Make Up"), interviewed on 23 March 1994 ** DS9 Season 1 DVD – special feature, "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season One", interviewed on ** DS9 Season 1 DVD – special feature, "Deep Space Nine Scrapbook Year One"/ "Make-up", interviewed on ** DS9 Season 2 DVD – special feature, "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Two", interviewed on ** DS9 Season 3 DVD – special feature, "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Three", interviewed on 2, and 30 October 2002 ** DS9 Season 4 DVD – special feature, "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Four", interviewed on ** DS9 Season 5 DVD – special feature, "Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season Five", interviewed on 30 October 2002 and on 3 November 2002 ** VOY Season 5 DVD – special feature, "Delta Quadrant Makeup Magic", interviewed on ** ENT Season 1 DVD – special feature, "Celebrating Star Trek" ** ENT Season 4 DVD – special feature, "Inside the "Mirror" Episodes" ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Motion Picture Collection (DVD), – special feature, "Westmore's Legacy", interviewed in *Print publications: ** "Creating Makeup Effects for Star Trek: The Next Generation", Marc Shapiro, ** "Interview Makeup: Michael Westmore", , July 1999, pp. 90-98 ** "The Make-up Men: Michael Westmore – Alien Artistry, Chris Gardner, , pp. 64-70 *''Star Trek'' documentaries: ** , 1990 ** Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure, 1995 *''What We Left Behind'' (2018) Star Trek awards With 31 award wins and nominations for his work on the franchise, Michael Westmore is by far the most honored Star Trek staffer in any category, or function for that matter, in the history of the franchise. Yet, it is the number two most honored production staffer, with 22 wins and nominations, Dan Curry, who holds the record with the most actual wins; nine versus five for Westmore. Westmore has received the following awards and nominations in the various Makeup categories: * Academy Award ** Academy Award nomination for , shared with Scott Wheeler, and Jake Garber *Emmy Award ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Werner Keppler, and Gerald Quist ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Werner Keppler, Gerald Quist, and Rolf John Keppler ** Emmy Awardd nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, and Janna Phillips ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, June Westmore, Hank Edds, Doug Drexler, John Caglione, Jr., and Ron Walters ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with June Abston Haymore, Gerald Quist, and Michael M. Mills ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, June Abston Haymore, Edward French, Jill Rockow, and Gilbert A. Mosko ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, Ron Walters, Jane Haymore, James R. Scribner, Ken Diaz, Karen Westerfield, Richard Snell, and Tania McComas ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Gerald Quist, June Abston Haymore, Karen Westerfield, Jill Rockow, and Doug Drexler ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Jill Rockow, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, Dean Jones, Michael Key, Craig Reardon, and Vincent Niebla ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with June Westmore, Gilbert A. Mosko, Debbie Zoller, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Kevin Haney, and Michael Key ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Camille Calvet, Karen Westerfield, Dean Gates, Dean Jones, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Michael Key, and Gilbert A. Mosko ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Camille Calvet, Dean Gates, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Michael Key, Gil Mosko, Dave Quaschnick, Thom Surprenant, Karen Westerfield, and Scott Wheeler ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Michael Key, Barry R. Koper, Gil Mosko, Bill Myer, Greg Nelson, Mark Shostrom, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood ** Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Ellis Burman, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Brad Look, Gil Mosko, Greg Nelson, Mark Shostrom, Steve Weber, and Scott Wheeler ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Kevin Haney, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Brad Look, Gil Mosko, Dave Quaschnick, Thom Surprenant, Steve Weber, and Scott Wheeler ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Allan Apone, Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Lisa Collins, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Brad Look, James MacKinnon, John Maldonado, Mary Kay Morse, David Quaschnick, Perri Sorel, Steve Weber, and Karen J. Westerfield ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Suzanne Diaz, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Mary Kay Morse, Joe Podnar, David Quaschnick, Bernd J. Rantscheff, Jill Rockow, and Karen J. Westerfield ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Blake, Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Mark Bussan, Camille Calvet, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Kevin Haney, Karen Iverson, Dean Jones, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Toby Lamm, Jeffrey Lewis, Bradley M. Look, Mary Kay Morse, Joe Podnar, David Quaschnick, James Rohland, Sandra Rowden, Judith Silverman-Orr, Craig Smith, R. Stephen Weber, Karen J. Westerfield, June Westmore, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Suzanne Diaz, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Jeff Lewis, David Quaschnick, James Rohland, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Belinda Bryant, Ellis Burman, Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Tina Kalliongis-Hoffman, Jeffrey Lewis, Bradley Look, Joe Podnar, Dave Quaschnick, James Rohland, Karen Westerfield, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Bradley M. Look, Joe Podnar, Karen J. Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Steven E. Anderson, Art Anthony, Michael Burnett, Roxy D'Alonzo, Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Ruth Haney, Barry Koper, Jeff Lewis, Bradley M. Look, Robert Maverick, Todd McIntosh, Joe Podnar, Judith Silverman Orr, and Debbie Zoller ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , sole nominee ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Suzanne Diaz-Westmore, Earl Ellis, Garrett Immel, Jeffrey Lewis, and Bradley Look *Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award ** Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards nomination for the episode , shared with Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, and Ellis Burman, Jr. ** Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards nomination for the episode , shared with Ellis Burman, Jr., Suzanne Diaz, Tina Hoffman, James Rohland, Scott Wheeler, and Natalie Wood ** Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards nomination for the episode *Saturn Award ** Saturn Award nomination for , shared with Scott Wheeler, and Jake Garber ** Saturn Award nomination for ** Saturn Award nomination for Bibliography * Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal, 1992 – Co-Author * Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts, 2000 – Co-Author * Makeup Man: From Rocky to Star Trek, 2017 External links * * de:Michael Westmore es:Michael Westmore fr:Michael Westmore (Starfleet) Category:Makeup staff Category:Video game production staff Category:Academy Award nominees Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Saturn Award nominees Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award nominees Category:Performers Category:ENT performers